Sailor MoonX
by Silent Lullaby
Summary: Rini has returned to the future but now she has to fight against a new enemy who is after the golden crystal, first few chapters may be a bit slow pleas R/R


For a long time I've had this idea for a Sailor Moon Fanfic, I started it several years ago, and as my interest in Sailor Moon faded, so did my desire to write this fanfic. But I can't stand not putting this idea down on paper so people can read (and hopefully enjoy). And even though I have no interest anymore in Sailor Moon (maybe I want to do this again because Sailor Moon is back on TV) I will write this fanfic anyway.  
  
Be forewarned, I have no love for Sailor Moon herself, or Sailor Chibi Moon so I may not portray them in the best light, but this is not a hate fanfic and even if you are a Sailor Moon/Sailor Chibi Moon fan please read this anyway. I usually do not use the Japanese names of the scouts, so please don't be mad about that (and if you don't like any of the names of the new characters, please tell my, I might change then). I do not own Sailor Moon, but I created this fanfic so please don't steal my idea.  
  
Here's the introduction…  
  
Rini has returned to the future and is now 14 (or rather 900 something years old, but she's at 14 in maturity) The future is a peaceful place now that the black moon is gone, the population flourishes and Rini has many new friends. The former scouts now are happy parents, well most of them anyway, so Rini has many new friends who live in the palace with her as well. First there are Tanya and Fai, the twin daughters of Sailor Mercury. Mimi, the daughter Sailor Venus also Hannah, MiMi's baby sister. Reine, the daughter of Sailor mars, and her younger brother Ian. The beautiful Nerissa, the daughter of Sailor Neptune. And the handsome Var, the son of sailor Uranus (Sailor Neptune and Uranus had decided to go straight, I know you argue that people cannot just stop being lesbians but I need them to be straight for my story). Also, as a large surprise, Rini now has a little brother, or actually a big brother Ryn. While Rini was gone, he was born, and matured very quickly, unlike Rini who was about 6 for 900 years. He now was about the equivalent of 15, but was is 5 years old, it's quite confusing, Rini isn't sure she wants a brother, they are always at each other. But worst of all Sailor Mar's daughter Reine, despises Rini, and avoids her at all costs. Sailor Jupiter remains single, not being able to find a man she truly loves, but she does have a boy friend, his names Darryl. Sailor Saturn also has a daughter, her name is Kira and she is very weak, just like her mother was, Sailor Saturn died when she was born, at 17. Sailor Jupiter, who could not let Kira go to an orphanage, has adopted Kira. So now that you know how the story starts, it begins…  
  
"Rini!" Fai called her pink haired friend," Lets go find MiMi."  
  
Rini strolled up to Fai, Luna P floating behind her, like a shadow. She still took Luna P with her everywhere, it reminded her of Sailor Pluto, whom she hadn't seen for quite awhile.  
  
"Do you have to carry that balloon thing around with you?" Fai said looking at Luna P with distaste," it's so babyish to have toys some on were 14."  
  
"Luna P is not a toy," Rini replied snobbishly," you're just jealous that you don't have one."  
  
"Why would I want one?"  
  
This was one of the reasons Rini disliked Fai, she was always putting her down, and made fun of Rini's other friends. But most of the time Fai was really nice and fun to do stuff with, but times like now, she was just a pain.  
  
"Whatever," Rini replied," lets go find MiMi."  
  
Fai flicked her shoulder length light blue hair out of her face. Her hair was constantly changing, one day it was highlights, the next it would be curly and green. This light blue was near her natural color, and straight, it was kind of dry looking from all the times she'd dyed it and the straightener that she used. Rini's hair was the same as always, cat ear buns and pigtails. The only difference was that it had grown and was now as long as her mother's had been at that age. Fai was always telling Rini that she should change it, so that they could be twins (Rini and Fai). In real life Fai already had an identical twin, her name was Tanya. They have the same face, but hair and personality are totally different. Tanya is more like her mother (Sailor Mercury), smart, polite, and a little antisocial. Fai's personality is summed up more like this, I'M PERFECT AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I WONT LISTEN ANYWAY. AND IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE A NERD AND YOU'LL HAVE TO SIT WITH THE GEEKS AT LUNCH (Fai's ultimate horror). But Rini liked her even if she didn't have the best personality.  
  
As the pair walked down the hall of Crystal Tokyo High school (both were freshmen) they found another girl struggling with an extremely large stack of books.  
  
"MiMi, why are you carrying 10 math books?" Fai asked quizzically watching MiMi stumble.  
  
"If I help carry these to Ms. Warren's class, she'll give me an extra credit point on my test," she said over the top of the pile.  
  
"But you do good in school, why do you need extra-credit?" Rini asked her as she took a few books off the top as the tower started to fall.  
  
"Just in case, who knows, I might do horribly and this one point will mean the difference between failure and triumph, life and death, love and....."  
  
"Rini, if we help her we'll be late," Fai hissed in her ear," we can't have anymore lates on our records or we'll get detention."  
  
"I only have one late on my record, I don't talk in the halls for five minutes after the bell rings."  
  
"Fine then," Fai said smugly as she stormed off," at least I'm not going to be late."  
  
Rini waited till she had left then chuckled.  
  
"Doesn't she realize that we have Ms. Warren first?"  
  
"I don't think so, this might be the reason she got all F's on her report card," MiMi added as both girls laughed and picked up the books and headed down the stairs.  
  
As they entered onto the next floor, Rini, who was carrying quite a large stack of books couldn't really see where she was going. As she turned a corner she ran headlong into a girl who was closing her locker, knocking herself, the books and the girl on the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed picking up the books.  
  
"Its okay," the girl replied helping Rini pick up the books, then picking up her own things," accidents happen, my lockers at a very inconvenient spot."  
  
"Yeah, but if I had been more careful…" Rini frowned.  
  
"Its FINE," the girl reassured her as she brushed her elbow length brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh, okay, well, what's your name, are you a upperclassman?" Rini asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm a freshman, an exchange student actually, this is my first day here."  
  
"Well welcome to Crystal Tokyo," Rini smiled," I'm Rini, or more formally know as Princess Serenity."  
  
"You're the Princess," the girl gasped bowing quickly and almost dropping her papers again," I expected you to be wearing really expensive clothing or something."  
  
"No," Rini replied looking down at her Sailor Fuku that all the girls wore at Crystal Tokyo high school," this is just plain old me."  
  
"Oh, um, well my name is Krys," Krys stammered as she fished around in her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper," do you know where Ms. Warrren's classroom is?"  
  
"Oh, that's where were going, you'll be in our class!" MiMi exclaimed," by the way, I'm MiMi, its nice to meet you."  
  
"Its nice to meet you too," Krys smiled.  
  
"And by the way, I'm President of the Foreign Exchange club and official greeter of new students, so I cordially welcome you to our school. Actually another student should be arriving today, they're going to stay with us at the palace."  
  
"OH!" Krys exclaimed," your the ones who were supposed to pick me up a the airport yesterday! No one showed up so they put me in a hotel for the night."  
  
"Wait, my mom was supposed to pick up you yesterday!" MiMi said getting really red," I don't believe that she forgot! That's so like her."  
  
"That's something my mom would do," Rini replied laughing.  
  
"The Queen is forgetful?" Krys asked.  
  
"Oh yes, she's quite the air head," Rini smiled," but she is just about the nicest person in the world."  
  
"Well, its okay, they put me in a really good hotel and I got free room service," Krys laughed.  
  
They all walked to Ms. Warren's room and had plenty of time to spare before the bell rang. Rini and MiMi sat down in their desks, Krys didn't have a desk (the janitor was bringing one down for her). After about 2 minutes the bell finally rang and Fai hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"She was the one who didn't want to be late," muttered MiMi.  
  
Ms. Warren walked into the room moments before the janitor arrived with the desk," Oh, Krys, they seemed to make a mistake in your schedule, you should be in Ms. Ursula's class, you'll be in honors math."  
  
"Oh, well okay," Krys left the class followed by the dismayed Janitor who had to carry the desk back up 5 flights of stairs.  
  
"Oh, she'll be in Reine's class," MiMi whispered to Rini," and Tanya's class too."  
  
Reine sat quietly in her desk, staring into space, she let a strand of her long black hair fall into her face. Next to her sat Tanya who was going over her homework for a third time, her blue hair was pulled out of her eyes with clips. When the bell rang their teacher, Ms. Ursula walked to the front of the class and was about to start the days lesson when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Reine, will you get that?" she asked the bored looking girl, who stood up and went quickly to the door. Opening it, the janitor stumbled in and placed the desk on the floor with a loud clunking noise.  
  
"In this day and age why can't they get an elavator!" he sighed walking out of the classroom massaging his back.  
  
Krys stood awkwardly in the door way, glancing around the classroom, then at the girl who stood in front of her. She was realatively tall, about 5' 6" and had waist length black hair, and when she turned to look at Krys, she saw that she had piercing dark eyes, a deep shade of purple. She seemed to have an air of regalness and sharp beauty about her that Krys didn't see very often. Reine looked at Krys, she seemed relatively pretty, brown hair and brown eyes that had the slightest tint of green in them.  
  
"Oh, welcome, you must be Krys," Ms. Ursula exclaimed beconing Krys to enter the classroom. Krys walked past Reine, who looked at her strangely, and walked to the front of the classroom," class, we have a new student, Krys Remings, she'll be joining our class. Krys why don't you go sit next to Tanya," she pointed to an empty desk. Krys walked over and sat down in the seat setting her bag down next to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tanya," Tanya smiled reaching out and shaking her hand, clumbsily knocking her papers on the floor," Oh! Sorry," she said picking up her papers and practically falling out of her seat. Krys helped her right as Ms. Ursula started the class.  
  
At lunch Krys sat with Rini, MiMi and Fai, who sat together, on the other side of the table sat Reine, Tanya, and some girl with gorgeous wavy aqua green hair that was pulled up into a loose ponytail with the bangs hanging out. Krys sensed some tension between the two groups of girls, and sat down in the middle where there was an empty seat, it happened to be right next to the green haired girl. Who turned and looked at her with her cool green eyes," hello, I'm Nerissa, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Krys, I'm an exchange student."  
  
"Oh, are you MiMi's exchange student?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you could say that."  
  
They both idly chitchatted for awhile about this and that and soon lunch was over. The rest of the day went by very quickly for the girls and when the final bell rang, they all walked back to the Castle together (except for Fai, who had detention).  
  
On to Chapter 2! Coming soon! 


End file.
